starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (2 wyd.)
Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (wyd. 2), to drugie wersja przewodnika po Bespinie i Yavinie do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40119). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są Jonatha Caspian, Christopher Kubasik, Bill Slavicsek i C. J. Tramontana. Zawartość *Introduction *Yavin **Yavin System ***Fiddanl ****Lifeforms ****Economic Desirability ***Stroiketcy ****Lifeforms ****Economic Desirability ***Yavin ****Life on Yavin **Yavin's Moons **Yavin Four ***Lifeforms ****The Vanished Race ****Lower Lifeforms *****Blueleaf *****Massassi Tree *****Climbing Fern *****Nebula Orchid *****Touch-Not *****Grenade Fungi ****Animals *****Crawlfish *****Yavinian Runyip *****Woolamanders *****Stintaril **Yavin Eight ***Lifeforms ****The Melodies ****Creatures *****Burrowers *****Grazers *****Avril *****Ursod *****Purella *****Ropedancer ****Plant Life **Yavin Thirteen ***Lifeforms ****The Slith ****Gerb ****Creatures *****Twilight Lizards *****Burning Snakes *****Tripion **Inhabitants ***The Corusca Fishermen of Yavin ***Corusca Stones ***The Damarind Corporation ***Damarind Fishing Station ***On The High Seas ***Fernandin Scouting Expedition ***Imperial Salvage Operation **Adventure Outlines ***S.O.S. - Plague! ****Backgound ****Is There a Doctor in The System? ****To Find a Cure ****House Calls ***Corusca Caper ****Background ****Any Port in a Storm ****Take the Stones and Run ***Operation Recovery ****Background ****The Mission ****Cold as Ice ****The Alien Ship ***Short Takes ****Parts is Parts ****Corusca Stone Heist ****Diving for Gems ****Hide and Seek *Bespin **Bespin System ***Miser ***Orin ***Velser's Ring ***Bespin's Moons ***Bespin ****Storms **Bespin Lifeforms ***Glowers and Pinks ***Beldons ***Velkers **Cloud City: A Tourist's View ***Restaurants ***Nightclubs and Dancehalls ***High stakes ***The Royal Casino ****History of The Casino ****The Ante Room ****The Card Hall ***The sports Arenas ***The Holiday towers ***Para-Wing Gliders ***Skyships **The Inner City ***The Real Cloud City ***Customs ***Commodities ****Figg & Associates ****Bespin Motors ****The Tondra Clan ***Services ****Starport Repair Bays ****The Tourism Trade ****The Merchants Guild ****The Corellian Merchants' Guildhouse ***Local Community Services ***The Underworld ****Port Town ****Smugglers ****Infochants and Code Dealers ****Vessels and Borgs **Cloud City's Government ***The Administrator ***The Exex ***The Parliament of Guilds ***Factions ***The Gambling Authority ***Citizens and Guests ***The Ugnaughts ***Civil Defense ****The Wing Guard ****Wing Guard Air Command **Details on Cloud City ***Architecture ***Floating ***The Wind Tunnel ***The Tractor Beam Tube ***The City's Energy ***Keeping Cloud City Afloat ***The Tibanna Gas Industry ****Tibanna Gas Production **Adventure Outlines ***Adventure Outline One: Lost and Found ****Background ****Hot Pursuit ****Card on The Table ****The Game ****An Eye for an Eye ***Adventure Outline Two: Repair Funds ****Background ****Dealing with Ugarte ****Getting There from Here ****Mountainous Monsters ****Sold Out! ***Adventure Outline Three: Miser's Treasure ****Background ****Tracking and Backtracking ****Hot Pursuit ****The Maze ****Cannon Blazing ***Short Takes ****Air Pirates ****Turf Wars ****Candilin Oranges Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Yavin System - schemat *Non-Predatory Floater - dane gatunku zwierząt *Floater Shark - dane gatunku zwierząt *Floater Squid - dane gatunku zwierząt *Yavin Four - dane księżyca *Using Blueleaf in the Roleplaying Game *The Massassi Site - mapa *The Great Temple - mapa *Using Massassi Tree in the Roleplaying Game *Using Climbing Fern in the Roleplaying Game *Using Nebula Orchids in the Roleplaying Game *Using Touch-Not in the Roleplaying Game *Using Grenade Fungi in the Roleplaying Game *Crawlfish - dane gatunku zwierząt *Yavinian Runyip - dane gatunku zwierząt *Woolamander - dane gatunku zwierząt *Stintaril - dane gatunku zwierząt *Yavin Eight - dane księżyca *Melodie - dane gatunku *Herbivore Burrower - dane gatunku zwierząt *Loper - dane gatunku zwierząt *Moss-hopper - dane gatunku zwierząt *Raith - dane gatunku zwierząt *Typical Grazers - dane gatunku zwierząt *Avril - dane gatunku zwierząt *Ursod - dane gatunku zwierząt *Purella - dane gatunku zwierząt *Ropedancer - dane gatunku zwierząt *Yavin Thirteen - dane księżyca *Slith - dane gatunku *Gerb Burrow - mapa (schemat) *Gerbs - dane gatunku *Twilight Lizards - dane gatunku zwierząt *Burning Snakes - dane gatunku zwierząt *Tripions - dane gatunku zwierząt *Damarind Fishing Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Imperial Salvage Station - schemat *Typical Corusca Fisherman *Typical Scout *Imperial Salvage Station - dane stacji *Alzar Golan - dane postaci *Iola Linst - dane postaci *Dunstal Noft - dane postaci *Pippa Rosheed - dane postaci *Chicak - dane postaci *Major Reskik - dane postaci *Lexi Fernandin - dane postaci *Dresk Kist - dane postaci *Bespin System - mapa układu gwiezdnego *The Planet Bespin: Core and Atmosphere Diagram *Bespin - dane planety *Using Storms in the Roleplaying Game *Beldons - dane gatunku zwierząt *Velkers - dane gatunku zwierząt *Jacc Maldelbrot - dane postaci *The Royal Casino - schemat *Cheating at the Tables *Para-Wing Gliders - dane sprzętu *Skyships - dane klasy statków (Omo Tact Company's Roahks 7m Skyship) *Cloud City - dane stacji repulsorowej (miasta) *Typical Wing Guard Customs Official *Ugnaughts - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Typical Wing Guard Officer *Typical Wing Guard Member *Cloud Car - dane pojazdu (Bespin Motors Storm IV) *Typical Wing Guard Pilot *Cloud City District Map - mapa *Cloud City Tractor Beam System - schemat *Using Tibanna Gas in the Roleplaying Game *Wonn Ionstrike - dane postaci *Lobot - dane postaci *K'cri Elban - dane postaci *Odea Aurora - dane postaci *Toln Ne Yerres - dane postaci *Glongfurrp - dane postaci *Ugarte - dane postaci *Elea Poista (Kel) - dane postaci *Trix-sor - dane postaci *Inkur - dane postaci *Honn Dangel - dane postaci *Dr. Kanjil Mang - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Making of Large Moons *The Smaller Moons of Yavin *The Rebel Base *Report For Wetyin's Colony on Yavin Four: Initial Flyover *Getting to Bespin *Planning Your Vacation of a Lifetime! *Cloud City's Founder *Forgery *Credit Chips *Lobot, Computer Liaison Officer *Cloud City Census Credits *design: Jonatha Caspian, Christopher Kubasik, Bill Slavicsek, C. J. Tramontana *development: Jonatha Caspian *editing: Bill Slavicsek *additional material, Second Edition Development and editing: Paul Sudlow *supplemental material and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Steven Brown, Stephen Crane, Cathleen Huner, Sharon Wyckoff *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Miranda Horner, Bill Olmesdahl, Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Steven Brown *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Tim O'Brien *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Zobacz także: *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)